The present invention is a continuation of U.S. Ser. No. 13/162,414 filed Jun. 16, 2011 currently pending which claims priority to U.S. Ser. No. 61/355,403 filed Jun. 16, 2010, the specification of which are incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates in general to wet mops which include, but are not limited to cut-end or looped end mops.
Various wet mops have been proposed as tools for cleaning operations. Cleaning speed and efficiency is limited to the size and wet weight ratio that can be employed during mopping operations. Typically mop stroke surface cleaning area is limited because of the maximum wet weight that can be safely and efficiently manipulated.
Wet mops also can have some drawbacks with regard to cleaning efficiency. Conventional mop heads lack the cleaning surface structure necessary to address certain stains and deposits. There are some instances in which conventionally configured wet mops have difficulty removing stains and crusted material present on floor surfaces. In order to remove such materials, the operator must typically employ a separate scrubbing implement. This adds time to the scrubbing exercise
An additional drawback associated with conventional wet mops can occur depending upon the surfaces to be cleaned. Floor surfaces are generally that uneven. The floor surfaces have small indentations and irregularities in which dirt and grime can reside. Conventional wet mops tend to glide over such indentations and irregularities. Conversely various scrubbing brushes, while more effective at dislodging embedded and encrusted material, do not always remove the material previously dislodged from the floor surface. Material that is scrubbed up from the surface is not effectively contained in the scrub brush and transferred to wash fluid or the like.
Thus it would be desirable to provide a wet mop that could be employed effectively to scrub and mop various floor surfaces. It is also desirable to provide a wet mop that is lightweight and provides significant cleaning efficiency